Creer en monstruos
by Ledayy
Summary: —Cállate, soy un monstruo, al menos para ti. El monstruo que vendrá cada noche a atormentarte si así lo quieres — dijo dándole otro beso, más profundo aún. Gike


**Hola a todos. Me tardé mucho pero finalmente les traigo el fic donde Ike es el uke. Aunque me quedó un poco corto.**

**Bueno, espero que les agrade, me divertí haciendolo aunque lo dejaba olvidado a las cuatro o cinco palabras. **

**Advertencia: Contiene Slash (chicoxchico) **

**Pareja: Gike (IkexGeorgie)**

**South Park no es mío, es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.**

* * *

**Creer en monstruos **

— ¡No quiero hermano! — Chillaba un Ike Broflovski de quince años como si volviera a tener tres

— ¡Por Dios Ike ya no eres un niño como para tener miedo de dormir solo en tu cuarto! — gritaba Kyle arrastrando a su hermano menor hacia su cuarto. El pelinegro se aferraba a lo que fuera con tal de no entrar a esa habitación. Pero ya no podía seguir durmiendo con su hermano — Esto es enfermizo hermano, alguien de tu edad no debe creer en monstruos

—Tú no lo has visto — reclamó el canadiense con lágrimas en los ojos — Es aterrador Kyle. Entra por la ventana y se pasa toda la noche asustándome

—Claro que no lo he visto ¡Porque es un invento de tu imaginación Ike!

El pelirrojo arrojó a su hermano menor a su habitación, cerrando la puerta por fuera. Estaba cansado de esa actitud infantil de Ike. Cuando era niño le creyó lo de los fantasmas de los famosos, pero esto ya era ridículo. ¿Un monstruo? Eso no existía. Ike golpeó la puerta una y otra vez, gritando muerto de miedo, hasta que su madre amenazó con darle una buena razón por la que gritar. Le tenía más miedo a Sheila que a su monstruo personal.

Se recostó en la cama, cerrando con fuerza los ojos. Como si eso pudiera ser una verdadera barrera entre él y la criatura que aparecía en la habitación cuando los volvía a abrir. Se quedó profundamente dormido al poco tiempo, hasta que sintió una respiración en la frente. Se estremeció pero se negó a abrir los ojos. Entonces el frío metal de una navaja dibujó en su frente un círculo. Ike contuvo la respiración.

—No eres real — dijo recordando las palabras de su hermano — eres un invento de mi imaginación, los monstruos no existen, soy demasiado grande para creer en…

Sus labios fueron oprimidos por algo, era tibio y suave. Abrió finalmente los ojos, dándose cuenta de que la figura negra que le atormentaba en las noches le besaba lentamente. Forcejeó un poco y lo apartó de golpe, tirándolo al piso.

—Si no fuera real ¿Podría haberte robado tu primer beso?

Reconocería esa voz en cualquier lugar, era la voz del chico que durante muchos años permaneció escondido detrás de la escuela con un grupo de góticos. Diciendo que el mundo era mierda, que todos eran conformistas y que el amor no existía. ¿Se trataba del mismo Georgie?

—Tú no eres… — trató de hablar el canadiense, pero los labios del gótico volvieron a cerrarle la boca. Dejando una huella negra debido al lápiz labial

—Cállate, soy un monstruo, al menos para ti. El monstruo que vendrá cada noche a atormentarte si así lo quieres — dijo dándole otro beso, más profundo aún

Kyle escuchó ruidos en el pasillo, se asomó y pensó que era su hermano intentando escapar de nuevo de su habitación. Abrió la puerta para volver a reprimirle y se topó con esa sombra que devoraba a su hermano, aunque de una forma muy distinta a la que esperaba. Su hermano soltó un gemido, ahogado por los labios de Georgie. Cerró la puerta negando una y otra vez con la cabeza, su hermanito Ike no podía estar haciendo eso. Solo era un invento de su imaginación. Comió demasiada azúcar en la cena. Regresó a su cuarto y levantó el teléfono. Marcando un número sin estar consciente todavía de lo que en realidad hacía.

— ¿Quién? — preguntó la voz adormilada de Stanley Marsh

—Stan ¿Tú crees en monstruos? — preguntó el judío

— ¿Monstruos? ¿De qué hablas Kyle? ¿Qué pasó?

Las manos de Ike se cerraron detrás de la cabeza de Georgie. No deseaba dejarlo ir, ni siquiera oyó como la puerta se abría y su hermano los veía. Estaba demasiado concentrado en los labios de Georgie sobre los suyos. El gótico fue quien rompió el beso. Miró el reloj, tenía que regresar a su casa antes de que sus padres se dieran cuenta de que no estaba en su cuarto y llamaran a la policía como la otra noche.

—No te vayas — dijo Ike leyendo la mente de Georgie — si te vas prométeme que volverás mañana y pasado, todas las noches. Sigue atormentándome por favor

Georgie solo le sonrió, dándole otro beso antes de salir por la ventana.

— ¿Estás seguro de lo que dices Kyle? — Preguntó Marsh sin creer la historia de su amigo — ¿No te lo habrás imaginado?

—No soy tan pervertido como Kenny o Clyde como para andarme imaginando escenas sexuales aquí y allá Stan. Yo sé lo que vi

—Mira Kyle, ve al cuarto de Ike y descríbeme lo que ves

— ¡Cómo voy a hacer eso! — se escandalizó el pelirrojo

—Es la única forma de saber si lo inventas — respondió el pelinegro — si todavía sigue sucediendo lo mismo significa que no te lo imaginaste

Kyle tragó saliva mientras caminaba al cuarto de su hermano. Abrió la puerta de golpe y prendió la luz, encontrándolo profundamente dormido. La luminosidad lo despertó y se revolcó molesto en las sábanas. Irguiéndose para ver enojado a su hermano mayor.

— ¿Qué quieres Kyle? — preguntó somnoliento e irritado

—Tú… había… un monstruo

Ike esbozó una sonrisa.

—Los monstruos no existen Kyle, pensé que lo sabías

Pero mientras siguas creyendo aparecerán cada noche en tu habitación. Ike nunca dejaría de creer en su monstruo personal y Georgie no dejaría de visitarle.

* * *

**Lo se fue muy corto. Pero es lo mejor que pude hacer. **

**Tal vez pronto suba algo más pero mejor ustedes diganme, si quieren un fic de alguna pareja diganme y lo haré lo más pronto que pueda.**

**Cualquier comentario, duda y/o sugerencia dejen un review.**


End file.
